Past Memories
by racooncity
Summary: Tsuna never thought that he would meet a certain someone - his /husband/ from 400 years ago, who doesn't even remember anything about the brunette. G27, yaoi, AU.
1. At First Sight

Title : Past Memories

Pairing : GiottoxTsuna (G27)

Summary : Tsuna never thought that he will meet his love from 400 years ago, ever again.

**Warning**: This fic contains yaoi (boyxboy love)! Don't like? Don't read. I've warned you.

* * *

_~ Prologue ~_

**- **_**400 years ago...  
**_

_She stood in front of my door, blushing furiously as I opened the door. "What is it?" I asked. "U-uhm, y-your mother told me to spend some time with you. Is it...okay?" she timidly looked up at me. "Of course! Come in!" my lips stretched to a smile as I moved to the side, making some space for her to come in. And she smiled – the most godly smile I've ever seen, it was as if an angel lost her way home from heaven. Her long, brown hair swayed softly by the wind, her cheeks healthy red, her neck slim – _

_Beautiful._

_**Chapter 1**_

"Bye, mom!" Tsuna waved and rushed out of the house. He doesn't need any more reason to get caught by Hibari because he was practically late 5 seconds for the morning meeting!

His slender figure ran along Namimori's streets, steps heading to the only international school in the town. His parents are rich – but that doesn't mean he lives in a huge mansion or something. They decided to blend in with normal people, coping in with them.

Light rock music blasted in his ears through his tiny headphones as he slid the door to the meeting room. It was half-empty.

"I'm safe…" the brunette sighed out in relief, feeling some burden lifted off of him. When a chuckle came from behind his back, Tsuna turned around. He saw a gorgeous man around his 20's, with sky blue eyes and blond hair, chiseled jaw, broad chest, and tough-looking shoulders. He can even swear that he had _never _met that man, but a strong feeling of nostalgia washed over him. "Safe from what? The stranger asked, grinning with amusement.

Then he felt his consciousness mysteriously slipping away. The younger male tried to hold on anything nearby, ending up leaning on the stranger's chest.

"Eh? A-are you okay?" Aah, the deep, velvety voice.

That's exactly the same voice he used to hear in his sleep! Tsuna buried his head deeper; it felt really warm and comfortable.

"Giotto…" he muttered unconsciously as he fell to an infinite darkness, into the sea of hidden memories.

To be continued~

* * *

**A/N: Hoho, that's it for chapter one :] so short….I know T^T**

**Pardon me for my horrible grammar and spelling mistakes and and and and MANY MORE. =.= I can go on the list for ever and ever.**

**How was it? Please review! Once there is 1 review, I'll update (I've got 3 chapters ready hohoho –tonfa'd-)**


	2. Sea of Memories

Chapter 2, "Sea of Memories"

Pairing : GiottoxTsuna (G27)

Disclaimer : I don't own KHR

**Warning**: This fic contains yaoi (boyxboy love)! Don't like? Don't read. I've warned you.

A/N: woohoo, 11 reviews. :'D So happy! This chapter is written from Tsuna's Point of View. This time, flashbacks will make their appearances! Aside from the flashbacks, it's from Normal POV.

I'll write 'Flashback (history)' and 'flashback (history) end', but I won't make the history in Italics.

Pardon me for my messed-up tenses, choice of words, over-used words, or any spelling mistakes! Or any mistake I did. I'll do my best to avoid them!

Sorry if I'm slow DX. I had to finish typing them into the computer, proofreading them, and then edit everything all over again. I planned to publish this one 2 days ago, but the uploader hates me so much that it doesn't want to upload.

Enjoy!

* * *

--_**Flashback (History), Tsuna's 400-years-ago self POV**__—_

"Huh? Going to that café? What for?" I blinked. "Well, I want you to meet someone for me, sweetheart. Please?" my mother pleaded. She asked me to go to a new café nearby, meeting _someone._

"H-how am I going to meet that person if I don't even _know _him/her?" an excuse rolled off my tongue. "I have his photo, of course!" she smiled nicely, shoving a photo of that certain _someone _to me.

"Now, off you go! Good luck, Elle!" her slim yet strong arms pushed my back lightly, pushing me out o the house. "Okay, okay! See you later, mom!" I sighed as my feet started to walk.

Now that I think of it, her attitude for the whole have been quite suspicious…ah, maybe a surprise. I grimaced a bit. I hope it's not a prank or something. I decided to take a look at the photo. If I can memorize it, I may be able to find this…_man _easier.

The man's eyes are sapphire blue – the color of the bright sky, but its center is deep blue – as deep as the dark ocean. It's as if he has a secret inside those gentle, mesmerizing eyes. His blonde hair shines under the sunlight; it looks soft, even though it seems to defy the gravity. His kissable lips are stretched to a warm smile, his cheeks puffed a bit in effect. His skin has the healthy color of cream, his chest broad and flat, his back straight and his shoulders held back.

Oh God, he's…astonishing. Stunningly god-like.

I felt a blush rose up my cheeks as I looked up. I'm sure I won't have any difficulties finding him – he would probably have an imaginary spotlight on him! I flipped the photo around and found a word – "Giotto" in a script-like style. Giotto? Is that his name?

I turned my head around to find the man for a while. Suddenly a strong wind passed, and my eyes snapped shut in reflex. When I opened my eyes, I found _him_.

* * *

The man wears a pair of glasses, sipping from his cup while reading a famous Italian book (I know, because I've read it). His white shirt has its first 2 buttons opened, revealing the base of his throat and a bit of his smooth skin. His oceanic eyes are reading the book swiftly as he swallowed.

I approached the table slowly, taking deep breaths to calm my nervous heart. "Um....A-are you…. Giotto?" I stuttered, my voice left me weak. "The man in front of me looked up in reflex, and his eyes widened.

"Yes?" his voice reflects surprise, while his hand took off his glasses. "Oh, are you Ellenois?" he seemed to realize something. I nodded timidly.

"Nice to meet you, Elle. And yes, my name is Giotto," the velvety voice kindly introduced himself. "Please, sit down," his godly smile showed up. "A-aa, okay." I sat down on the opposite side of Giotto. A waiter came, and I ordered for a fruit cake and a lemon tea. I remember that my friends said that this café's fruit cake is good.

"H-how did you know my n-name?" I asked out of curiosity, nervous still in my nerves. He held up a paper and grinned. '_Mom.' _I thought, knowing that my _dearest _mother gave away _something_. My cheeks blushed when he flipped the paper around, and a rather embarrassing photo of me made its appearance. A small "Ellenois 'Elle' Mignonette" was written on the edge of it.

"My mother gave it to me." He chuckled as he saw my flustered face. I pouted childishly, trying to glare at him. A sigh escaped my lips.

"So, is there something I can help you with…?" both of us asked each other.

"Eh?"

* * *

**Time skip : ± 15 minutes later**

"Let me get this straight. So those two imbeciles we call 'mothers' hooked us here…?" I asked, sweat shooting down my face. I'm a bit angry inside; how could they! I don't mind if I'm paired with Giotto (he's totally my type, don't ask) but at least they can _warn _us! He sweat dropped, but nodded in agreement.

"…" silence passed between us.

"…Oh well. We've met, anyway. How about we just talk with each other?" he offered, placing his elbows on the table and tucked his hands under his chin. "That's a great idea!" I smiled at him, my eyes closed because of the smile. When I opened my eyes, I found him staring at me, eyes surprised, lips pursed, a light blush on his cheeks.

'_This will be loads of fun!' _I thought happily.

* * *

---_Suddenly there was a flash of light, so blinding that I had to close my eyes----_

* * *

My eyelids parted apart and I saw a familiar blond in front of me, sitting on a stiff-looking chair while signing a paper. When he noticed that I've stopped doing whatever I have been doing, he looked up.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked. I smiled in response, shaking my head as I said, "Nothing." I approached the desk, a cup of coffee on my hand.

"I see…" he trailed off. "Thanks." Giotto smiled in gratitude, accepting the cup from my hand. Then he averted his attention back to the papers and grimaced. "What is it?" I tried to see the serious-looking paper... Scratch that, _every _paper he read _are _serious. "There's a family that started to get annoying." He simply answered, his thumb and index finger massaging his temples. I smiled sympathetically.

An idea popped out in my mind. My dress swayed swiftly as I walked around the desk, a small smile on my lips. I held up my arms and circled it around Giotto's shoulders, leaning down to the man. "Relax," I whispered gently, "everything will be fine," his sweet scent began to fill my lungs. He smiled up to me, and pecked my lips shortly.

His finger traced a gold ring on my right hand as I pulled back, the shiny ring that acts as the definite proof that we're married.

* * *

---_Another flash blinded my sight---_

* * *

I opened my eyes to see my love staring down at me. "Thank goodness, you're awake!" he hugged me, and I heard many people shuffling around the bed.

"W-what happened?" I blinked, confused. The last thing I remember was…

**-Flashback-**

"_Looking at Elle makes me wonder, is it really _that _hot?" a playful laugh came from Giotto._

"_It's not my fault! I acknowledge completely that we're in the middle of a summer, but I didn't know that summer can be as if hell decided to share its 'warmth' with Earth!" I pouted. 3 men laughed at my antics._

"_Oh well. Let's go to the garden or something later," a man laughed beside me. I couldn't see his face, but somehow, I know who he is. His name is Asari Ugetsu, a Japanese man._

"_Yeah! After you all finished the work, of course." I giggled heartily. In front of me, 3 men are working like no tomorrow. _

_A while later, I decided that talking to them about the topic I've been thinking lately won't hurt. _

"_Hey," I called out, catching the working men's attention. "Have you ever thought…about reincarnation?" I started._

"_Hmm, reincarnation, huh? I did, actually." The man sitting on the opposite side of me admitted clearly. Just like Asari, I couldn't see his face, but he's G. I guessed that it's an abbreviation of _something_, but no one knows his name other than that. At least he has a name I can call._

"_Do you think it's possible? Like…400 years from now?" I drew out any random number I caught in my mind. "What do you think, Asari? You came from Japan, after all. And you know a lot more about those kinds of things than us," _

"_Reincarnation… I've heard about some beliefs, actually. Is there something wrong? It's not usual for you to ask such questions," the man smiled. "Yeah, that's true. Usually you would just brush them off," Giotto added._

"_Giotto! Don't tease me!" I frowned, and my husband just laughed. Ugh, now I'm getting headaches because of the heat. Sweats started to roll down on my skin. I stood up, planning to get some cold water, but suddenly I got dizzy and everything was black._

**-Flashback end-**

Ah, that's it.

"You collapsed. The doctors said that the heat was simply too much for you to bear." He smiled apologetically, worry still in his eyes. I giggled at my own weakness.

"Are you okay?" G kneeled on the other side of my bed, Asari beside him. I made all of them worried about me…

"I'm fine now." I smiled. "At least I can help you all escape from those paper works, right?" I muttered, leaning up to kiss Giotto's cheek.

* * *

---_Another flash.---_

* * *

I expected to see Giotto when I open my eyes again, but…

_I was wrong._

All I see is darkness. I couldn't see anything – heh, I can't even move my hands. By the fabric feeling on my eyes, and the feeling of something rough that limits my movement, I figured that a blindfold is covering my eyes and a rope is tied around my hands.

My eyesight was changed time to time – red, black, red, black, and so on. I recognized the red spots that covered the whole place as blood…and there's an immense pain on my stomach. Another flash, and this time, I'm able to open my eyes. Light came into my eyes as I saw a pair of pained blue eyes, liquid started to pool on his eyes. I raised my hand, cupping his face as I smiled weakly. Somehow, I know that I'll meet the other end of life soon. He keeps muttering "I'm sorry" over and over again.

"It's…okay…. Giotto…." My breaths are cut short. Streams of crystalline traced down, meeting my hand. "You know what…" I started. "If fate permits…" I deliberately closed my eyes, feeling my life slips away from my body.

"…_let's meet each other again, sometime in the future…"_

And everything turned to pitch black as death engulfs me completely.

_**- Flashback (history) end-**_

* * *

Tsuna woke up with a jolt, his shirt slick with sweat and ragged breaths.

"ah, you're awake." A deep, smooth voice said beside him. The brunette turned his head around to face a smiling blond – who, in his dream, is his…_husband._

"Giotto!" he jumped, hugging the bewildered blond. "E-eh?" the man stuttered, a question mark visible above his head. "It's me, Ellenois! Your wife!" Tsuna cried. Even though it sounded weird and illogical, seeing that they're both _male _now, still, they managed to meet again! For Tsuna to meet his soul mate from 400 years ago…he must've been lucky!

A silence passed between the two. After a while, the blond spoke.

"_How did you know my name?"_

* * *

To be continued~


	3. And We Meet Again

Chapter 3, "And We Meet Again"

Pairing : GiottoxTsuna (G27)

Disclaimer : I don't own KHR

**Warning**: This fic contains yaoi (boyxboy love)! Don't like? Don't read. I've warned you.

A/N: Please forgive me for my ruined tenses or choice of words or over-used words or any spelling mistakes! Simply, all mistake I did. I'll do my best to avoid them, really!

I've decided; from now on, this fic will continue from **Tsuna's POV**, until any further announcement.

Enjoy~

* * *

I headed to my home as I sighed, a frown on my face. The scene in the infirmary room was utterly, _extremely _embarrassing. Think of it. If you meet someone, a _stranger_, waking up erratically after collapsing suddenly, then claiming that _he's _your former _wife, _what will you think?

A freak. _Exactly. _I have _no idea _of where I should put my face now.

I looked up to the sky, mourning over my own destiny. _'God, why did you do this to me?' _I sighed. '_Well, you were the one who asked Fate.' _An inner voice replied. _' Aw, shut up.' _I groaned.

I hope I won't meet that walking Adonis –– I mean, _that _man any time soon!

* * *

"I'm home." I called out as I took out my shoes. "Welcome home, Tsu-kun!" my mother's voice greeted me from the kitchen. "I'll have the dinner ready. You should go clean up!"

"Okay," a short reply from me and I climbed my way up the stairs, heading to my room. I sat down on the floor, my hand grabbing a stack of papers from my bag – I ditched the class for the whole day, which is why I have to do the class works, homework, _and _the work for the Student Council now.

Some teachers recommended me to join the Student Council, and even the _principal _supported that recommendation. So I had no other choice than to oblige.

I'm the only one who can fight on par with Hibari Kyouya, the Head of the Disciplinary Committee; I'm just their safe mark. That fact never helps me other than to give me even _more _pain, because Hibari stated that I'm _'interesting',_ which means more fights with him. My clumsiness has my body cells tortured every day, I don't know why Hibari have to add my despair even more. The movement of my pen halted with a single call of my name.

"What's the matter, mom?" I asked, my head looking down as I crouched in front of the stairs. "Can you help me by delivering this to our new neighbor next door? I have to keep my eyes on this!" she asked, her hands holding up an orange box. "It's a cheese cake I bought from a cake shop nearby. Be careful, okay!" she warned me, my feet slipping my sandals on. I nodded and exited the house.

'_A new neighbor, huh? I wonder how she or he looks like…' _I smiled to myself.

I took a deep breath, my index finger pressing the bell.

"Yeah, wait a minute!" a voice called out from the other side of the door. It's similar to the voice belongs to a certain blond I plan to avoid…wait, don't tell me…

My mind seems to hate me, since a picture of Giotto showed up in my head. And of course, the door just _had _to be opened, revealing the exact blond in my head.

"…ah." Both of us pointed to each other; one in embarrassment, one in amusement.

* * *

"You…" the man in front of me started. I gulped, shutting my eyes. "So—" "It's unfair, you know." He cut my unfinished apology. "I never know your name, and yet you seem to know mine already." A smile over his face showed up.

"A-aa, you're right… My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, and my friends call me Tsuna," I kept my gaze down to the concrete doorstep – the way my shadow cast on it became a sudden interest.

"Even though you might have known my name already, I'll just introduce myself properly," gentle words flew out of his mouth. "My name is Giotto del Vongola, but please call me Giotto." He held his hand up, and shook his hand with mine.

"N-nice to meet you, Giotto-san," I said, shyly looking up at those enchanting sapphire eyes. "Nice to meet you too, Sawada-san. Come in," he moved to the side, but if I _do _come in, I don't think I'd be able to control myself anymore. I blame it all on the memories I've grandly received earlier today.

"Ah, that won't be necessary. I don't think I'll be long… Here, a cake as our welcome gift for you," I held up the box, averting my eyes to avid his gaze.

"Um, so… are you new in… Namimori International School?" I asked, trying to melt the imaginary ice transferred from North Pole. "Yeah," he scratched the back of his head. "I got lost when I was heading to the toilet… That's when I met you." I felt my blood rushing to my cheeks, forming a blush.

"I see…what grade are you?" I asked, curiosity got the best of me. Oh no, I hope he doesn't think he's being interrogated or anything! "I-I'm just curious!" I answered his playful gaze.

"I'm a new teacher, in fact." He chuckled. "E-eeh? B-but you—" I stopped, clamping my hand over my mouth to stop the excess of words. "Yes?" his eyes gleamed with amusement, encouraging me to continue. "You... look so… young," I said, as my blush got impossibly darker.

"About earlier today…" he changed the topic. "Who's Ellenois, if I may ask?" I fell silent. "Uh…" I nibbled on my lower lip.

In all honesty, saying that I'm his wife about more than _centuries _ago is not, _not _good. Even the fact that I'm a _guy _admitting that he's a _girl _400 years ago is not good. He might think that I've gone nuts! I really hate these kind of situation, where you have no other answer – other than an answer that will get you stamped 'crazy' forever and ever.

* * *

To be continued~


	4. Onesided Argumentation

Chapter 4, "One-sided Argumentation"

Pairing : GiottoxTsuna (G27)

Disclaimer : I don't own KHR

**Warning**: This fic contains yaoi (boyxboy love)! Don't like? Don't read. I've warned you.

A/N: Please forgive me for my god-awful tenses or idiotic choice of words or over-used words or any spelling mistakes! Simply, all mistake I did….but yeah. I'm trying my best here DX!

Enjoy~

* * *

A yawn escaped my lips as I brought my hand up to stifle it. "I ended up working on those papers for the whole night…" I growled, rubbing my tired eyes. I sat down on my chair, putting my elbow on the table. Just before my head landed on my arms, I heard my name called. With an annoyed groaned, I looked up.

"Yes…?" I answered. "The principal called you." The perverted, ignorant, evil man? Ugh.

* * *

I stood up lazily, and started to walk to the principal's office. I remember the way without any effort; he used to 'teach' (more like, drilling it into my head) me Italian a few months ago.

My hands stopped several inches before I knocked on the elegant door, nervous feeling started to grow along my veins. Who knows what kind of hell waiting for me behind this single layer of wood! I took a deep breath, and a set of knock march was heard.

"Come in." an oh-so-familiar voice called from inside. I wrapped my fingers around the handle and turned it to open the door. I have to be careful, or the door might fall apart and I'll get into more troubles (more than those I'm getting now). _That _man is abusive toward the piece of furniture, you see. My eyelids are closed; another pointless rule from _him._

"Excuse me—" my words were stolen by my lungs, converted into oxygen due to my stopped breath. Eyes widened, I averted my gaze to the smirking devil, grandly referred as 'principal'. I tried to ask 'why is he here?' without success, which results to my lips moving without a sound, while my finger pointed to the sitting blond teacher I just saw yesterday. A light blush rushed to my cheeks, making the devil's smirk wider.

"I assume that both of you know each other, then," he placed both his elbows on the table; a sign to be serious, even though his lips are smirking lightly.

"The reason I called you…is because I want you to accompany Giotto over there—" ," he gestured to the blond teacher on the couch, "—at school, to be his translator,—" a playful smirk," —because he's not really good in English." The principal ended. His fedora didn't cover his eyes, making the evil gleam on it visible to me.

"But he can use a translator!" I tried to object in English. Hurting Giotto's feelings is the last thing I would ever want to do.

"You know translators suck." The principal rolled his eyes, replying to me in English as well.

"There are other students better than me in English!"

"No one is better than you in Italian, apparently." Hell, you were the one who made me remember everything about Italian! "And you're in the Communication Section of the Student Council, right?"

I growled dangerously. I know I've lost, but still…ah!

"If I'm with him wherever he goes, how about my classes?"

"Arrangements can be done."

"How _exactly _is that!"

"Giotto covers every subject. He can be your private tutor…you two are neighbors, after all. And your grades are not in danger, last time I checked."

"When was the last time you checked? And how about the tests!"

"Yesterday. You can have them after school."

"But there are meetings after school, Reborn! And Hibari-san will definitely kill me if I don't attend them!" I'm getting desperate.

"I'll just talk to him. And it's not like you can't fight him off." He lightly said. I grimaced.

"You haven't asked for mom's approval, right! You can do the job, anyway!"

"I have, and she was more than excited. Unfortunately, I have to take care of the school." He lied.

"You _never _take care of it! Basil and I are the ones who had to handle the problems in the end!" now it's _his _turn to growl. Basil was my childhood friend (more like _acquaintance)_, but he moved to America a month ago. "And this is an _international _school! How was he able to be accepted, when he's not really good in English!"

"He's Timoteo's only son, and you know what that means." Damn. I missed the 'Vongola' in his name! That can only mean one thing: Giotto will be staying at Japan for the next 10 years.

Timoteo's ancestors were the founder of the school in Italy, and this is only one of the branch schools from around the world. Every generation of the Vongola are obligated to stay at Japan for 10 years, and then back again to lead the base of the school.

That's only for outsiders to know. Unbeknownst to them, Timoteo's family has another side of them. Reborn told me once, and I vowed not to tell anyone about it. The Vongola also rules the mafias in Italy as the largest and the strongest family. _Real _mafias, seriously. Scary, I know. I would think that it's a joke, too; that is if I had missed Reborn's serious eyes when he told me about it.

"You just have to translate his words. Is it that hard?" he said, as his eyes silently asked me, 'Should I train you harder?' I shivered.

"N-no, but—"

"Hence, please take care of him. You'll gain extra credits, anyway," he smiled. "Damn you." I muttered under my breath. "What was it?" I heard a vein popped, so I quickly replied with a "Nothing!" "I shall see you later. Now go." Reborn started to speak Japanese again. That's the end of the one-sided argumentation, I see. A gush of wind flew out of my mouth in form of a sigh.

"_Let's go, Giotto-san_." I spoke in Italian, offering a hand to the blonde. He took my hand without any questions, and I dragged him out of the room, black clouds and thunders over my head visualizing my bad mood.

"Oh, right. You will be staying at Giotto's house, too, until further notice."

"WHAT?" I stared at him unbelievably as I gripped the door handle harder than necessary. The wood started to crack lightly.

"Your mom went to America to accompany your grandma, and your belongings are in Giotto's house already."

* * *

I don't mind spending time with Giotto, actually – but with his _godly – _uhm,_ nice _appearance, fangirls are bound to show up any time now.

And sadly, I don't need any more people to have negative thoughts about me.

* * *

_To be continued~_

A/N: Lol, I swear, Giotto must have been feeling left out.


	5. Coffee and Rain

Chapter 5, "Coffee and Rain"

Pairing : GiottoxTsuna (G27)

Disclaimer : I don't own KHR

**Warning**: This fic contains yaoi (boyxboy love)! Don't like? Don't read. I've warned you.

A/N: Just to remind you; this is from Tsuna's POV. And Giotto are talking with Tsuna using Italian the whole time. I didn't change the word setting 'cause reading the whole chapter with italics will be...a bit awkward...for me.

I planned to upload this yesterday, but internet sucked and the uploader hated me, so yeah. But it loves me today~- *slapped*

Enjoy~

* * *

Just like what I've expected; in less than a week, Giotto has his own fanclub. Not surprising, though. The way he smiles is simply angelic, the way he acts is definitely elegant and gentle, the words came from his mouth is unmistakably polite, the way he tried to please everyone is really amazing—and it's making the girls run over the heels for him.

I think I sounded like a love-struck high school teenager every time I describe him. Agreed?

My legs ran as fast as they could, my eyes are still heavy, and a toast is hanging on my mouth. I stayed up late yesterday, trying to cram some deadly mathematic formulas. Hell, trigonometry and algebra will be the death of me. Thank goodness, Giotto is nice and patient enough to help me study, which was why I woke up in his room.

I had to run to the bathroom to do things. One is to take a bath, and second…

is to hide my obviously red face.

* * *

The morning meeting was normal –and boring as always—nothing was out of place, fortunately. Under the routine I've done lately, I walked to the principal's room with a cup of coffee on the top of the tray, held by my hand. Giotto's worktable is in the _devil's_ office, something around the lines about "easier communication". My mom made me bring a coffee sachet to school, since I bought it out of impulse when I saw the super-bitter coffee part in the coffee stuffs. I remembered that _he_ liked bitter coffees, so I searched for the ones that came from European areas –at least it came from up there- and thank God, Italy was one of them. I didn't remember exactly _what _the brand is, though.

Let's just hope his taste of liking hasn't change after 400 years, hmm?

I hold the tray by my right hand, as my left one reached out to open the door. Reborn was nowhere in sight. That's pretty…_odd._

"Is there something wrong?" words spilled out of the bold teacher, and blue sky eyes widen themselves. I smiled, memories of 400 years ago started to flood my mind. "Nope," I shook my head, clearing it. Then suddenly he stunned in his place, it's as if he has just entered a reverie. He snapped back to life seconds later and apologized quickly. "Sorry…I just had a feeling that this had happened before." He said.

"De javu?" I asked.

"Nah. More like…memories." He shrugged.

"Maybe it's the memories you had when you were in Italy," I suggested, a smile came across my features.

"No, I'm sure they're not…"

"…Oh well. Anyway, I have a new type of coffee here, wanna try?" I held up the coffee sachets.

"Sure," and I started to walk towards the coffee machine and poured in the powder to the jar. As the water boils, the water turned to black, and a heavy smell of coffee filled the room. After it's done, I poured some of the black liquid and put it on Giotto's table.

I went back to the couches and stared up at him expectantly. He sipped the coffee with much care, and raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you like it?" I asked back. "I hope it's bitter enough for you." A giggle escaped my lips. I tried to read the small scripts playfully.

"…yeah." He said. "It's nice, thanks." He smiled at me. I blushed a little, and turned around to hide my growing blush.

Heck, don't change to _love-struck-high-school-girl_ mode now!

"I only remembered that you like bitter coffees, even though I've forgotten the brand. Thank goodness you still like it!" I tried to melt the invisible ice between us.

"…_how did you know that I like bitter coffees?" _

I felt all of my body motions came into a halt, and I was in complete silence.

"Uh…you've told me…?" the words spilled from my mouth sounded more like a question.

"I believe I've never told you something like that."

"…well, I guessed!" a lie to escape.

"How so?" his eyes narrowed a bit. I felt a sweat roll down my neck.

"…uh…because I know you like bitter illegible things!" another lie.

"Oh, really? How?" his gaze turned to playful, and his mouth turned into a smirk. Damn him.

"..be-because the last time I feed you a sweet cake, you grimaced…?" I flinched back, my eyes closing in reflex.

_-__**Flashback-**_

"_Hey, Giotto, I brought you a cake!" I shouted as I opened his front door. He went back faster than students do, that bastard. He looked around for me before he went back, saying that he's feeling a bit under the weather. I hope it's just nothing._

"_Ah, I'm up here." I heard his voice from upstairs._

_I took out two small plates and the same amount of forks, and put the cake on both plates. I balanced both of them on my hands, as I started to climb my way up the stairs. I met him shirtless, with a towel on his shoulders and his hair dripping wet. He smirked as I tried to suppress my blush like no tomorrow, and I succeeded to keep my poker face._

"_How do I look?" he asked playfully. My eyes twitched. Looks like me worrying about him was useless. "Why'd you ask?" I sighed. "Just wondering." He responded simply. "Get some clothes on; you look like a dog after getting its bath." I snickered as I walked past him, towards his room. I heard his shout before the door closed, "Mind your words, brat!" and I laughed. _

_Our daily 'dramas' (as I call it) are just jokes; even I know that. It was something I found out after living with him for a few days. At least it made my days lighter. Who would ever thought that the elegant gentleman of a teacher is like _this _at home?_

_I heard the door open, and a figure sat down on the opposite side of me. "So, is there something wrong?" I asked, referring to his reason for going back faster. He caught my point, and shrugged. "I was a bit dizzy, and there was definitely _something _going on with my back." I laughed a little, and leaned into him. "What are you—" I cut his words as I put my palm on his forehead. I put my palm on my forehead in a similar manner to check if he had a cold. He doesn't, and I traced his forehead lightly before going back into my early position. _

"_Maybe you bumped it to the table too hard?" he raised an eyebrow in confusion. "How'd you know—" "It's simple; there's a little bump on your forehead and your back is aching." I smiled victoriously. "Wow, Mr. Sherlock, that was a good one." He rolled his eyes sarcastically. "So I was right?" I started laughing. He turned his head away, so that means I _was _right. "I was about to take a fallen document before Reborn suddenly jolted me, and that was how I ended up with these after-effects._

"_Anyway, here." I shoved his portion of cake gently, trying not to spill anything. I decided that it's enough teasing for him. "My back aches when I move, so…" he trailed off. I have a bad feeling about what he'll say— "…_feed me_."

* * *

_

_I tried really, _really _hard to keep my blush in. There's no mirror in this stupid room, so I'd have to bear not checking how red I am._

"_S-say a-aahhh…" I stuttered. He obliged, and I gulped. I feed him the cake gently, so I won't choke him. To death, at least._

"_How's it?" I asked, and suddenly he grimaced. "It's sweet…" he groaned. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. So he doesn't like sweet things? Poor him, I bet he had to receive all of those sweet chocolates in Valentine's Day._

_A vile thought passed through my head, and I smirked in defiance. He looked as if he sensed a warning of danger from me, and I lunged forward, shoving some of the sweet delicacy into his mouth._

_He always stays away from me when I have a cake nearby after that._

_-__**Flashback end-**_

He seemed to be deep in thought for a while, and simply said, "…Hmm. Nice intuition you got there." He smiled, leaning back on his chair.

"Yeah, it's something I inherited from my grandfather." I grinned. He hummed in response as he drank the black liquid. "Well, it's bitter enough."

His taste didn't change for the last 400 years, so it seems.

* * *

The bell rang, marking the end of school. I waited patiently for Giotto to pack up, my eyes staring mutely at him, when suddenly a thunder made me realize about the weather. "E-eh?" I turned around to face the window, and I think Luck is somewhat pissed off with me. Don't tell me she adores Giotto, too!

So… yeah. It's a wonder to me; how is it _possible _that it's raining cats and dogs outside and I did not hear any of it until the moment the thunder jolted the Earth? And the weather lately is pretty bad—I should have thought of it!

I heard a groan from the man beside me. Maybe he brought an umbrella, but if he groans, that means he doesn't. Wait, does he?

"Do you bring any umbrella with you?" both of us asked each other. We chuckled nervously. "Then… I guess we have to wait until the rain stopped." He scratched the back of his head.

"Is there no other choice?" I grimaced, thinking about the things I have to learn and the papers for the Student Committee I accidentally left at home.

"There's another one, actually…" he held up his jacket, covering his face. My eyes widened a bit. "The other choice…is to run back home while covering our head with this jacket."

* * *

I swear, if any of Giotto's fangirl sees us now, I'm so dead. I swallowed my saliva through my throat, and tried to calm myself. My heart is beating rapidly, and I have no idea how to get this hard blush off of my face.

Suddenly I felt an extra weight on top of me. "Eh?" I looked up, and an aromatic scent began to fill my lungs—complete with a melancholic feeling.

"Just use it. I won't get sick so easily," a teasing smile on those lips, amusement in his eyes and a mocking tune in his words. I growled, and pulled him down to my eye level.

"Like hell I'd believe you that." I snorted, my hands pulling the jacket up. Then I covered Giotto's head, so it'll cover both of us. Which means 'personal space' is temporarily inexistent. "Let's go!" both of us started to run, water splashing our pants, crystalline wetting a bit of our clothes. During the journey to Giotto's home, we just laughed freely.

Sure, I got wet, and it was really cold. I thought that was obvious. But still… to see Giotto's childish side every single day, I believe that I'm really lucky.

I know that I'll have to keep my feelings inside, and not let my guard loose. But if that means I can stay beside him, I'm okay with that.

As long as he doesn't betray me, that is.

* * *

_At school… (still the same day)_

The infamous Hibari Kyouya was striding down the hallways, patrolling the school when his steps came into a halt nearby the shoe shelves. He heard the mention of "Sawada Tsunayoshi" and decided to hide himself for a while. Even though it's going against his own pride, he put that thought aside for a while.

A group of girls were discussing quite loudly, to the extent of the fact that it's audible enough for Kyouya to hear them quite accurately.

"Wasn't that Sawada-san and Giotto-sama?" one of the girls said. Giotto, the new teacher? Hmm, interesting.

"Yeah! I'm 100% sure!" another girl said. "They look like a couple, don't you think?" The others nod vigorously in agreement. "How dare he stole Giotto from us!" another one snorted, and again, the others nod. Arguments and shouts were heard throughout the group, and then one of them shouted "Silence!" Hibari's attention perked up. He was getting sleepy from all of the girly arguments, but maybe this will be different.

"We have to take our moves slowly," the girl –looks like she's the leader- said with authority. "Report to me any sign of relationship between the two, and keep an eye on them." She crossed her arms. "We shouldn't let anyone near Giotto-sama."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not updating a month TT^TT Please forgive me for any possible mistakes, too, 'cause I don't use English as my first language . hahahahaha

By the way…

For those who are waiting for the next installment of The Proposal: New Life, sorry but you'll have to wait. -.-;; Maybe I'll update in 2 more days—I have no guarantee, though. I'm still trying to make it longer, so please be patient! Thanks. :D


	6. Nuts, Hearttoheart Talk and a Surprise

**Nuts, Heart-to-heart Talk, and a Surprise**

_Chapter 6._

Disclaimer: I do _not _own Katekyo! Hitman Reborn.

_Warning: There will be OCs in this fic, but this chapter's new OC won't be paired to any of the original characters. There will be another OC, but keep this in mind—_I don't like pairing OCs with original characters.

Word count: 2,951

Uploaded: 19th Feb 2011

* * *

"You should take a bath. A.S.A.P," Giotto grinned. I smiled a bit, "No need to tell me; I know that already. For heavens' sake, don't even treat me like I'm a _child." _"Well, you _are_." His palm ruffled my wet brown locks sloppily and he walked past me.

"I'll be in my room if you need anything." I heard him as he walked up the set of stairs. "Mm." I hummed in response. I took off my shoes and yawned.

The first days of us living together (uh, as in, friends, not— …it's getting hard to explain, geez) was weird, but unexpectedly comfortable. Maybe the fact that I was his, uhm, wife _four hundred years ago_ really _did _something. I guess that '_four hundred years' _ago will stick to my thoughts from now on.

_**-Flashback-**_

"Mr. Gio—AAH! What's that!" I shrieked as I took in my view; a _lion cub _sitting cutely on Giotto's lap while he absentmindedly pats the _thing_ with his eyes trained on the book he's reading.

"Hm? Ah, Sawada. This is Nuts, my pet." Giotto just smiled innocently, all the while patting the little furball of doom. I shivered. Oh God, I'll have to live for only-you-knows-how-long with my former _husband _like _four hundred years ago _and a tiny ball of physical _and _mental destruction; someone _must _hate me. Real bad.

The blonde sitting over _there _must've noticed that my expression changed. I think blood just rushed off my face and it turned a bit blue, after all. He chuckled, and said "….Sawada, do you dislike pets?" with an equally amused eyes and voice.

"Uh, no, but—… it's nothing, really." I swear I'm shooting bullets of sweats down my skin like…right now. He quirked his eyebrows and smiled defiantly.

"Nn…I think I'll just go back to my room—" "Wait, Sawada." Giotto bookmarked the page he was on and put it down on the table. Then, he started to walk towards me."Y-yes?" I stuttered a bit, my eyes eyeing the yellow _thing _on his arms all the while trying to smile as if _no, nothing is wrong._

Giotto stopped in front of me. And I am very well aware that that _thing _is staring at me. '_Oh God please don't make him jump to me don't make him jump to me don't make him jump—"_

"What was it?"

…eh?

My face blanked in response. "You called me." He reminded. Oh.

"Ah, that—I forgot. Nevermind—_get that thing away from me!" _I automatically screamed as the lion cub was about to lick my hand. I let my guard down just a second _and it almost licked me._

I realized what I said almost immediately, and clamped a hand over my mouth. Oh no. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to—" I apologized embarrassedly, my face burning red—until his laugh stopped me short.

I blinked once. Twice. Thrice. And then I looked up at him.

This may sound all clichéd and cheesy and all those romantic stuff I've read (forced to read, at least), but his laugh might be the best sound I've ever heard in my life—screw the fact that I may be overreacting about it. It was deep, comforting, relaxing, and so cheerful... it's like some kind of weird mix that goes well together somehow.

"So Reborn _is _right; you're afraid of cats and lions, even _cubs_." He said as he laughed between his sentences.

_Reborn? _So it was _him _who told Giotto about it?

...damn it.

"Oh well... I hope you can get along with Nuts; he's a good fellow," Giotto flashed one of his angelic smile. I sighed, agreeing to that in my head. Who knows if this..._Nuts _is different?

"Yeah, let's see if this _Nuts _will drive me nuts or not." I stared at him pointedly.

"Back at matters before all this ruckus started, sir—" "Giotto."

Huh?

"Call me Giotto." The blonde in front of me smiled. My eyes are as wide as saucers and, to complete my surprised look, my jaws dropped. "WHAT? Of course I can't! You're a _teacher _and I'm your _student_!" I declined his order (now that I think of it, it _is _an order—he didn't say "please"). "But that's at school. Here, we're just neighbours... living together." he smiled.

"You're still older than me!" I felt my head went a few degrees higher from all the stress. "And it's a tradition in Japan!" I added, trying to strengthen my argument. I was about to make my escape when he replied.

"But I was the one who told you to call me Giotto, did I not?"

With my back turned, I can't see his face, but I just _know _that he has that stupid proud smirk on his face. "And besides, I've had enough of those 'Mister's. It makes me sound really old."

"O-okay, Giotto...-san." I said quietly, figuring that if I can't use "Mister", I might use "-san" as well—"Just Giotto. No honorific."

...damn. it.

Reborn told me indirectly –with his piercing cold glare that screams murder—that I have to be _polite_. I remember his 6th rule: to be extremely polite to someone older than you. It's part of the morals, but he added, "like they're your God" at the end of the respective line.

Isn't Reborn an atheist...?

So yeah. I turned around to face Giotto again. "But Reborn told me to—" "Being 'polite' doesn't mean you always have to add honorific, you know. It's just a way to be polite, but I told you to cancel that one." He cut me off. I sighed, knowing that this is pointless.

"At least let me call you with '-san'. It's just... feels weird to not call you that." I smiled a bit. He sighed, letting it go. "Sure." He shrugged it off.

"So...I think I should continue doing the papers for, um, Student Council. Yeah." I stepped back. I was about to turn around when he suddenly yelled, "Wait!" along with a MEOW!

Wait, meow?

I turned around back to Giotto just in time with Nuts jumping towards me, and I shrieked before I passed out.

**-**_**Flashback end—**_

Now that I think about it, this house seem to be so... I don't know—empty? There are furniture and all, but...the people in the house are basically just me, him, and Nuts. I think there are some maids somewhere around the house; food, after all, doesn't make itself, and this house doesn't clean itself.

And aside from that, I never found a family portrait. I don't go around the house much—maybe I should take a look around this weekend or something like that. I should ask for Giotto's permission first, of course—after all, I'm a guest here.

I rinsed my hair with a towel and slipped into some clothes I took out; a white shirt and black shorts. I sat on the chair and pulled out some papers I need to check. To be honest, paperwork and homework are equally boring and monotonous—I don't think anyone would like them. I don't, at least.

Okay, let's get to work. I glanced at my school calendar—with red marks here and there—. There's no special events coming up, so I can relax a bit. My eyes twitched as I scanned the papers.

"Proposal for Paint Ball Club"? Is this a joke? Don't they know the infamous consequences of _spoiling _Namimori High? Nope, not a chance.

"Sports Competition between Namimori High and Kokuyo High". The last time I checked, Kokuyo residents are like the _arch-nemesis _of Namimori residents. I think the person that suggested this is just joking—I'll talk to the person later.

I keep signing the papers; grimacing at times. The students' ideas are getting wilder and random. I must keep my sanity at this point; a loose grip on their requests and there will be hell to pay.

In the end, there were some intriguing yet safe suggestions, and I signed them to be checked by the President later. The President is, by any means, the Head of the Student Council.

Our school's so-called "Communication Section" actually only has two members, which considered as the Communication Representative. Our job is mainly about translating documents and getting problems done. Most of the students usually forgot to write in English or Italian, and Reborn doesn't want to read Japanese documents, so we had to translate everything from Japanese to Italian.

For closing argumentations, originally, we had the Disciplinary Committee. Apparently, the Disciplinary Committee is more to the beating-up-students side rather than dissipating fights and quarrels, so usually we're the ones called first when something goes wrong, like when someone forgot to do something for the event and it's really crucial, we'll help them try to solve the problem.

Our side-job, aside from translating and taking care of fights, is sorting suggestions from the students, collected in a box on the Student Council's board.

My partner, the other Communication Representative, is Aria Falzetta. She's been excused from the school because of family matters.

Aria is the one responsible over the articles in School News (our school's newspaper), or the airings by the Radio club (both of us didn't want to control the students too much, though, so even though we say "we control the airings all the time", we don't do that). While she's gone, a substitute took her place, but now that I think of it, I rarely see her. Maybe because I'm too busy? Or she's too busy? I should approach her one of these days, I guess. Partners should work together, after all! What was her name again...Chrome Dokuro? Yeah. I should talk to her. Mental note, self.

Well, anyhow, I'm done. I stretched and glanced at the clock; it's almost 11 PM. I turned off the lights and let the curtains open, so the room won't be too dark. I _abhor _darkness. It makes me uncomfortable.

I slid into the warmth of the bed covers, my head burying deep into the pillow. Compared to my house, Giotto house is in a constant silence. The difference is so big that it's like comparing the day and the night. There was no silence in my house, when there's barely a sound (other than me and Giotto) in this house.

I averted my gaze to the windows, and...eh? Who's that on the balcony? ...Giotto?

I stood up, and almost automatically, my legs walked towards the door to the balcony. My hand reached out for the doorknob, and I opened the door very quietly. Giotto seemed to be alerted by the door's noise, apparently, and he turned around—and I was temporarily mesmerized by the sight.

Giotto's blue eyes looks so..._blue. _The moonlight lit his eyes a bit, making an effect as if it's _glowing_ and shine like a sunny day's bright blue sky, while the center of it is like the deep sea. Like if you stare at them for too long, you'll be sucked so deep into his eyes to the point you can return anymore. His features look more refined than ever, and for a split second, I thought that the man in front of me wasn't Giotto. "Hi, Tsuna." His smooth voice said, his trademark angelic smile graced upon his lips, and _ah, Giotto._

...I really am turning to sound like a teenage girl in love, aren't I. All these cheesiness, a-an-and these stuff... oh my God. It's all going according those cheesy teenage romance novels I've read!

And I thought I would never be like those girls before Giotto came into my life...again.

"Tsuna...?" Giotto called again, and I snapped back to reality. "Oh, hi." I quickly replied, awkwardness heavy on the air. He chuckled –_almost mockingly, I bet—_, saying "So young, yet spacing out so many times already, eh?" and I glared at him. I walked over to the spot beside Giotto as he leaned back on the railing, his arms resting on top of it. I folded my own arms and rested them upon the top of the railing. I looked up to the moon, who seems as if it's bathing me with its yellow-ish soft light.

"Giotto?" I called out as I closed my eyes, enjoying the fresh air at night. He hummed in response, letting me know that he's all ears.

"Have you ever feel...lonely?" I asked, my eyes opening a fraction.

"...Why did you ask?" he asked back.

"It's just that.. you never mentioned your family, and with a house this big...don't you feel lonely sometimes?" I said, tilting my head to the side as I glanced up on him. He looked surprised for a moment, and then his face turned to a thoughtful one.

"You're right, sometimes, I _do _feel lonely. But… I'm used to it now. And even if I never mentioned my family, that doesn't mean that I _don't _have a family," Giotto shrugged, "…it's just that I'm so used to living without them in my life, so I don't feel really lonely anymore. My parents were always busy since I was born, and I have no siblings. Moving here by myself is not so different from when I was in Italy." the blonde's eyes looks as if they were looking far, far back to his days in Italy.

"And I have you here with me now, anyway, right?" he looked down to me as he grinned playfully, wrapping his arm around my neck as if to strangle me as I grinned back.

"Yeah, I'm here."

The sound of birds chirping woke me up; sunlight welcoming me to another new day. I yawned, getting more oxygen to wake my sleepy brain up, and I hear my joints making little 'crack' sounds as I stretch them. I slipped off the covers and walked out of the room, heading to the kitchen. I don't think Giotto woke up already, and today's Saturday—might as well as to make breakfast for both of us.

I tried to keep my voice down, not making any sound as I descend down the stairs. I heard a sound from the kitchen—it was like someone is _humming_.

"…Who's there?" I called out while my feet kept walking down the stairs. I turned my head to the source of sound, only to find a woman in his 40's, clad in a maid outfit, staring back to me. I reached the first floor and walked towards her.

"Good morning," she greeted, her lips curving up to a smile. As soon as I saw a clear look of her face, I felt my head throb so badly—it was as if it's splitting to two.

My legs buckled and fell to the floor as energy left me powerless; pictures and words started to flood into my head as I feel extreme pain, making my head pound. I brought my hands to my temples, making a futile effort in making the pain cease. I saw flashes of people's faces; the same face, the smiles I've seen so many times, the same eyes…and again, I saw flashes of Giotto's face.

All of the sudden, the excruciating pain stopped altogether. When I heard the woman's voice calling for me, I snapped my head up to meet her worried gaze. "…-re you okay?" her voice was a bit panicky now, anxiety in her eyes.

"I-I'm fine, thank you, Tsukina—" I slapped my mouth shut as my eyes widened. My memories said that she was my mother from my past life –the one responsible for me and Giotto's past life together—but I don't think I need more than one person (Giotto) thinking that something's wrong with my head! Gee, now I have to explain—

I was suddenly enveloped in a big, warm hug from the woman in front of me as she said, "You remembered!" in relief.

….wait, what?

It turns out that the woman _was _my mother in my past life. She remembers her past ever since she fell from the stairs one day, hitting her head pretty hard. That event seemed to trigger her past memories, and it led to the suspicion of her being insane because of the hit.

Her name is Tsukina Abrielle. She's half-Italian and half-Japanese, with dark brown eyes and dirty blonde hair.

She's been working for Giotto's family ever since she was around 16 years old, and she dedicated herself to the family fully, simply because she believed that 'sticking with Giotto would eventually lead to Ellenois'. And of course, that 'Ellenois' right there in that sentence is me. Tsukina is basically "the closest mother figure Giotto could ever find".

I talked about a lot of things with her; about the school, about Reborn, about my current family—everything. I had so many things I had wanted to tell her, and now that I met someone I loved dearly in my past life… this feeling is just… indescribable.

"Good morning," a familiar voice called out from the stairs. I looked up and saw Giotto, his eyebrows tangled in confusion. I was so into the conversation that I didn't notice Giotto staring at us, talking to each other like we're best friends since forever. I greeted him back, while my mom said, "Good morning, Giotto. Come here, eat your breakfast. Tsuna-chan here made it for you." as she smiled.

"Oh, you don't have to, Sawada—" "Tsuna." I cut him off.

"Eh?"

"Call me Tsuna." I smiled confidently, humor clear in my voice. "Just like how you want me to call you Giotto, call me Tsuna." I chuckled softly. Giotto's eyes twitched as I laughed together with Tsukina.

* * *

_To be continued.

* * *

_

_A/N: Most of you would most probably be furious this time for not updating for almost a year (heck, I think most of you readers would even ignore this fic) but yeah. This is the update._

_Hopefully this fic would progress faster now, cause Black134 decided to help me! 8D I'm a real fail in organizing, aren't I (ignores my teacher's comment "You're organized", ha), Black134? I keep mixing up chapters for Past Memories with my other fic, orz._

_By now, I think you would've noticed that I have a _life_, too. Just like you all do. And with my recent events, it's even busier than usual (_SPARTAN TEACHERS!)_. So yeah. I can't guarantee you when I can update again, but until then, see you!_

_As usual, pardon me for my (horriblehorriblehorrible) grammar and (horrendous) choice of words. Pardon me for any mistakes, actually XD I haven't been writing for so long to the point I keep forgetting stuff orz _


	7. More comrades?

Chapter 6 – More comrades?

Pairing: main G27, eventual AsarixG (?)

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine…except my (virtual) granny, Tsukina, and other OCs.

Err, in case you're confused, the words in _Italics _are Italian, the one in usual typing is in Japanese. BUT apparently I can't speak Japanese or write or even understand it, so yeah. This is an _English _fic after all.

* * *

_Jem was twelve. He was difficult to live with, inconsistent, moody. His appetite was appalling, and he told me so many times to stop pestering him I consulted Atticus: 'Reckon he's got a tapeworm?' Attiucs said no, Jem was growing. I must be patient with him and disturb him as little as possible. _

_This change in Jem had come about in a matter of weeks. Mrs. Dubose was not cold in her grave – Jem had seemed—_

**Ting-tong.**

A twitch. Ignore, ignore.

– _grateful enough for my company when he went to read to her. Overnight, it seemed—_

**Ting-tong-ting-tong.**

A vein popped. A sigh, then ignorance once again.

– _Jem had acquired an alien set of —_

**Ting-tong-ting-tong-ting-tong.**

Another vein popped. A twitch.

– _values —_

**Ting-tong-ting-tong-ting-tong-ting-tong-ting-tong-ting—**

A door opens. A pair of feet running down the stairs. The front door is opened wide. Pissed-off eyes meet another pair of pissed-off eyes.

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT?"_

* * *

It was a cold, lazy Saturday, and I was just reading the '_To Kill a Mockingbird'_ book I was told to read on my bed when the bell rang. I was in a pretty bad mood.

First, I couldn't sleep because I kept thinking about Giotto. I _did _try to get rid of him, to get some shut-eye, but… anything I tried, failed. All of them backfired at me, dang it.

Second, Giotto ate my share of the godly pancakes made by Tsukina because I was so sleepy I almost fell asleep on my plate.

Third, Giotto escaped before I could lay my hands on him (no pun intended).

Fourth, Tsukina ran out of ingredients to make more pancakes, so she went out to buy some.

Fifth, I left my laptop in my locker at school because it was raining and I did not want it to get wet due to the rain. So I can't go online—and this, dear readers, leads us to the sixth.

I'm all alone in this house.

Well, not so much now. Originally, I decided to ignore the person who rang the bell. This house is not mine, so I don't have the right to open the door to someone I might not know.

But then the person annoyed me so much to the point that my patience snapped.

I opened the door to see…

An _exact _replica of Gokudera, only with red hair and flame-shaped tattoo on his right cheek, with Yamamoto, only with the (ancient) Japanese costume (complete with the _hat_) you only see in _manga_ and movies.

* * *

"…_Who the hell are you_?" the red-version of Gokudera asked in Italian. Rudely, I might add.

_Crap, _I thought, _I opened the door to some weirdo that might be some kind of gangsters._

"...I'm sorry." I tried to close the door hurriedly. The door almost reached the panel until a shoe stepped in-between the door and its panel. I almost screamed. Then a hand gripped the door and started forcing it open as I keep pulling the door so it won't open.

I lost, apparently.

The door opened, again, to the two mysterious people; one glaring at me and the other one smiling. The smiling one suddenly stepped forward and pushed the other one back and smiled at me kindly.

"Excuse me, but this is Giotto's house…right?" he asked in perfect, fluent Japanese. I smiled back to him. "...may I ask who are you first?"

The man seemed to realize something. "Oh, we're sorry. My name is Asari Ugetsu, and that one over there is G. We're Giotto-san's acquaintances."

I ohh-ed. Since they look suspicious, I decided to ask them one more thing…in Italian. Giotto's acquaintances must be able to speak Italian or at least English, because that _ehemdumbehem_ teacher can't speak Japanese. _"Okay…so Giotto's not here. Do you have any messages I can pass to him?" _

He seemed to understand it. Then he chuckles and said, "_We'll just wait, I guess. There's no reason to be scared of us, really…"_. This guy seems to be really friendly…but not that one over there that keeps glaring at me the whole time.

I decided to trust them. My mind's been screaming to me to do that anyway.

"_Okay then, please come in. I don't know where Giotto went or when he will be back, though." _I smiled a small smile as I gestured them to enter the house. These two seemed to be very familiar with the house. The guy named G went in first and headed to the living room, and the Asari guy seemed to wait for me as I close the door. I turned to him, and he smiled at me melancholically.

"…long time no see, Ellenois."

* * *

I was, for the lack of words, bombarded by the memories of the now-recognized Asari and, surprisingly not that surprising, G. Asari, just like Tsukina, remembers the memories from 400 years ago. I flinched back as a massive headache attacked me along with the pouring of words, yells, shouts, pictures, shots, tears, and smiles unto the memories I had. My legs gave out under me and I fell onto the floor, still focused on the pain in my head rather than my bottom. Someone yelled something, and Asari quickly kneeled down to the floor, asking me whether I'm okay. I muttered _it's nothing _and waited for a little bit until the pain subsided.

I let out the breath I didn't realize I've been holding.

Turns out it was G who yelled. Asari went to the kitchen, knowing just what is where as he took a glass of water. He went back and gave it to me.

"Sorry about that." I apologized to Asari and G. "Are you okay?" Asari asked, in which I replied yes, I am fine. G only grunted a bit, and went to sit on one of the couches.

"That was the memories' attack, huh?" Asari asked knowingly. I only nodded. Then I smiled.

"_It's nice to meet you again, Asari…-chan."_

* * *

**ToBeContinued**

* * *

A/N: gah so shortttt I knowwwww ;;;A;;;

Sorry it's been so long since I updated ;; oh and sorry that Giotto didn't show up at all 8DDDD;; Tsukina, too. Nguk. XD hope you enjoyed it! R&R please

This is actually one of the 5 releases for Hibari's birthday…but then I realized NOOOOO THERES NO HIBARI IN THIS FIC (psstyetpsst) so yeah. ;;;; errrrr….

___お誕生日おめでとう_、雲雀 恭弥! Selamat Ulang tahun, Hibari Kyouya! 祝你生日快乐，云雀恭弥！Happy Birthday, Hibari-san~!

**The quote from the book "To Kill a Mockingbird" was from Chapter 12 (the first chapter of Section 2), the very first paragraph there. It does not have any relation with the fanfiction, actually. I'm currently reading that book at school, so yeah 3 I picked that quotations COMPLETELY RANDOMLY.**

**To Kill a Mockingbird **** Harper Lee**

_I only own a book of it ;;_


End file.
